


A Dragon's Choice

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: A human wanders into the woods in a drunken stupor and finds something many have spoken about but none have seen with their own eyes.





	A Dragon's Choice

There were always rumors about dragons living in the forest on the outskirts of town, but those rumors were always used to make sure the kids behaved and from leaving the town. Though, that never stopped the adventurous types from leaving their homes at night and rushing into the forest with bravery and stupidity guiding them, never to return until they were forgotten. However, there were also those like Abigail who would wander around town one drunken night and end up lost in the forest at night. Those few would always end up back at the end of town with no knowledge of what would happen during their drunken stupor, but Abigail would not be so lucky.  
  
“Human! What are you doing in my forest?” A dark and feminine voice came from the trees, echoing around from dozens of unseen angles. “Are you another courageous adventurer like many others, looking for your moment of fame after finding the Dragon Of the Forest? Or are you another drunken idiot who has simply lost their way?”  
  
“Hey! Scary voice!” Abigail’s soft tone was slurred from the alcohol in her system, proving right away that she was just another ‘drunken idiot’ to the voice that echoed around her. “I don’t care who you are or what you are! I needed a night to drink and...” The young woman stopped talking as she heard footsteps around her, faster than she could properly follow in her drunken state. The speed wasn’t inhuman, but it was definitely something that confused her. She began spinning in every direction to try and follow the sounds, eventually having to stop and fall to her knees to regain her already ruined balance. “What…?”  
  
Without warning, the dragon who lived in the forest walked out from between the trees, revealing it’s feminine form to the drunken human that was on her knees. “My name is Valerie. And I am what you humans call the dragon that lives in the forest.” The light purple scales on her arms and legs shimmering in the moonlight as she approached the human, black nails on her claws and talons clear as day in the light. “You may just be another drunken human, but you have an… arrogance to you that the others did not. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I simply ate you now and took you out of your world.” Taking a few steps closer towards Abigail, talons perfectly spreading on the ground with each step she took the dragon reached one of her claws out, trying to wrap her fingers around the girl’s throat. But, she stopped as she watched a tear fall from the human’s blue eyes, curiosity peaking in her mind. “You cry at the mention of being eaten? Are you that afraid, human?”  
  
“Of course! Everyone would!” Abigail’s voice slowly became less slurred as she spoke, sobering up from the fear of death starting to take over. “And my name’s Abigail!” The human’s blue eyes went wide when she felt that same claw wrap around her neck, watching the dragon woman open her mouth and showing flames on her tongue. “Please no… I don’t want to die…” The young woman watched the flames in the dragon woman’s mouth grow even bigger and brighter as the seconds passed, desperation forming in her mind and starting to overcome the fear. “Please! Please, I’ll make you a deal, Valerie! You want to eat me…? Come with me back to town… Live with me… See what us humans are like…” As she spoke, the woman could feel the claw around her neck slowly letting her go of her and finding their place on her head, almost tangling in her golden locks, still seeing the flames glowing in the dragon’s mouth. “If after a week, you still dislike how we are… You can eat me... Just one week...”

 

“One week, living with you humans... And why should I do that? Do you really think that I’d be able to blend in with your kind?” Valerie scoffed at the idea, closing her mouth and letting go of Abigail’s head. Right away, the dragon woman smiled and licked her lips at the thought of eating Abigail once the week was over, imagining a way to make sure she would be able to eat. “Abigail, was it? You’ve shown me something that no other human has been able to when I kill them. The will to survive. I will accept your offer on one condition. At the end of the week… No matter whether my opinion of you humans has changed or not, I get to eat you, limb after limb. But, I will make your death quick and as painless as possible.” The purple-scaled woman closed her eyes and let out a soft breath, flames leaving her nose before wings sprouted from her back. “Is that acceptable? You get to live for another week with me by your side.”

 

“I suppose I don’t really have a choice…” Abigail sighed as she was now fully sober, looking up at down Valerie’s body to make sure she got a good look. A silent gasp left her at the realization that the dragon had a much bigger chest than she did, a blush forming on her cheeks when she mentally compared her B-cup breasts to the dragon’s E-cups. She quickly looked up towards the other woman’s head and noting her almost glowing blue hair, immediately loving it. “We… We have a deal, Valerie. We live together one week, and once that week is over, you are free to eat me.” The blonde looked down towards the ground and rose to her feet, meeting Valerie’s golden eyes with slits for pupils. “I guess I better lay off the alcohol for this week…”  
  
“It is not my concern what you do during this week, but I will not follow your customs and cover my body.” Taking hold of the blonde’s body, the dragon flapped her wings a few times, lifting them up above the trees of the forest. “Stop me when we are over your home.” Valerie looked at the town to her left and began flying to it as quick as she could with a passenger, making sure to have a tight hold on Abigail’s side to keep the human from falling. As the two arrived above town, hovering over the outskirts, the scaled woman felt the other woman tap her breast a few times to get her attention. “Are we there?”  
  
“Big blue building. Third floor up.” Abigail said in a breathless tone, eyeing her apartment building and hoping that the dragon would take things a bit slow. “But… Please go slow… I almost threw up with how fast you were going…” The young woman sighed and smiled as her request was listened to, the two of them flying much slower than before, but still managing to make a brisk pace before arriving at the balcony for the blonde’s floor. Once they arrived, the first thing the blue-eyed girl did was put her feet on the ground and reach under the potted plant at her door to get her key, quickly opening the door to her apartment and letting Valerie inside and hoping no one saw the dragon woman retract her wings back into her body. “This is going to be one hell of a week, but… I need to get some sleep. Maybe I’ll wake up and find out that this was a drunken dream I had…”

 

“Dream away, Abigail… I’ll be here when the sun rises. We have our deal and I’m a dragon of my word.” Valerie followed the young woman into her bedroom, finding a spot against the wall to sit against and close her eyes. “I won’t follow you around all the time, but… I might as well take this opportunity to see just what kind of people influence those who try coming into my forest.” The dragon’s voice was soft and hazy, as if she was slowly falling asleep while Abigail got undressed and crawled into bed. “Though, I’ll definitely be able to see just what kind of person you are during this week.”  
  
Abigail rolled her eyes and covered her naked body with her blanket, getting comfortable in bed and sighing softly. “Speaking of which… Are you able to hide your scales like you hide your wings?”  
  
“No. Due to me being the hybrid that I am, I am unable to fully transform and hide myself amongst your kind. That is why I remain in the woods.” A soft smile formed on her face as she opened her eyes, the first sight she saw being Abigail sitting up with the top half of her body exposed. “You and my mother are the only two humans who have ever tried to get to know me, to ask me questions… But… You are the only one left still breathing…”  
  
“I’m… I’m sorry, Valerie… It must’ve been lonely in the woods all by yourself. Would you like to get in bed as well? It gets a bit cold this time of year and… Well, you’re naked and I don’t have another body to keep me warm.”  
  
“Not tonight. You make good points, but you have no proven yourself worthy of sharing a bed with. If you need, call my name in your sleep and I will heat up the room.” The dragon woman smirked and blew a few small flames from mouth, catching them in her hands and holding them up for Abigail to see before the flames faded away. “Should be a simple task.”  
  
“For a dragon that claims to hate humans, you don’t seem like you want to kill me. Or maybe it’s just the fact that you’re guaranteed to feed off of me once this week is over.” A smile came to Abigail’s face as she got comfortable in bed once again, this time closing her eyes and ignoring the scowl that Valerie was giving her. “Goodnight, Valerie. I’ll make breakfast in the morning. I’m not sure if you’ll like the taste, but we’ll see how it goes.” The human shrugged and her smile faded as she quickly fell asleep, the fear of living with a dragon woman fading from her mind.

 

“You’re an odd one, Abigail… You’ve shown me a perseverance that others have not. An acceptance and kindness that not even the bravest of fools who have entered my forest have shown. You are not worthy for me to call you ‘friend, but you have certainly earned my respect and kindness.” The dragon’s smile faded before she blew fire into her hands, coating them in her orange flames before holding them to her sides, avoiding touching anything that wasn’t her. “Make sure to have some meat for breakfast.” Valerie closed her eyes and waited for the woman she was going to spend a week with to fall asleep, not expecting it to take long.  
  
“Sure thing, Valerie.~”

 

Valerie decided to ignore the comment, a smile coming to her lips as she flames faded away from her hands, simply leaving them warm to the touch but not enough to burn skin. “To think a human could be of such interest. It’s almost surprising.” The dragon decided to explore the home she was in, making her way to the kitchen first and looking through the cabinets. “This isn’t the first human’s home I’ve been in, but she keeps it far cleaner than I would’ve expected.” Going back into Abigail’s room, the hybrid decided to sit at the foot of the bed, to be close if her temporary roommate needed her help. Letting out a soft sigh, the dragon woman let a short and small stream of fire from her lips before closing her mouth and cutting off the stream of flames. “Goodnight, Abigail… We’ll see what this next week has to hold for you.” The dragon closed her eyes before getting comfortable against the foot of the bed, falling asleep.


End file.
